


藏头诗

by sudi829



Category: Warriors Orochi, 无双大蛇3, 無双オロチ 3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※没经过太多考证，头脑一热就写了。做得最仔细的考证可能就是打开最终战确认了一下北欧组NPC武将都有谁:(※自娱自乐，私设如山。





	藏头诗

立身于为他所能够知晓的起始点，抬起眼来细细张望面前这一番与一切接轨的开端：此情此景，就犹如一首经由冷清与肃静合咏出来的诗歌。

以一面巨石砌成的宫殿高墙为背景，那名身着一袭黑衣的神王正以左手支着面颊，倚坐在座椅上，任由垂落的银发半遮着紧闭的左眼。而在王座的右手边，全无需于枪架多余的支撑，名为冈格尼尔的长枪插在座椅旁，锋利的枪尖理所当然地没入岩石的台座。

后一瞬间，这倚身于王座上的身影便如梦初醒般地颤动了一下，使得从睁开的右眼中流淌出的视线也如同被瞳色映得殷红，浸韵着朝向座下投出的一撇话语。

“——我的计划需要他，所以我要你代我去协助他、照顾他、看管他；我要你用你的才智抑制住他的才智，使他专注精神于尽早适应现在的身体、恢复应有的精力到足以理解我更进一步的指示……”

那平缓道出的话音，至此确是遭遇上了一个略微的停顿。可这一停顿的目的无疑是为了使得下一次开口时的意图能够变得更为明确。

“你是曾经由我的唇舌，通晓于我肺腑者，克瓦希尔。所以我才不命令他人，只单独令你从最近处监督他，不让他做任何出格的举动，并在合适时将他的情况向我报告。而你也得向我保证将不会轻率地对他做任何出格的举动。”

待到仔细地听取了给予自身的指示的全文，领受者便在已然落下的命令声中俯身，轻轻地行了一礼。

“一切都将如您所愿。”

伴随着恭顺的应答之辞，今日的智慧与诗歌之神脚下轻缓迈出的步伐随即离开了那一名坐在至高王座上的神明，只唯独在心中还暗自饱含有一种不舍与牵挂：可怜的奥丁，他看起来今天也在受着偏头痛的折磨呢。或许黄昏的光焰还燃烧在他的梦中，黄昏的阴影还笼罩在他的头顶。

而待到步出了堆砌着重重威严的瓦尔哈拉，双脚与双眼一同脱离了连锁的门扉，那带着寻觅视线的领命者此后是在一座被周边的冰川与峡湾交相孤立的岩山上，找到了他该寻找的目标。

此时此刻，原先仅是散于一面天际的暮色正渐渐地往世界的中心沉落四合。

独自沐浴着晚风坐在崖边一块凸起的山岩上，那名为洛基的神明正在背光的阴影中将一柄木枪握在手里，静静地眺望着起风处出神。一张可被前来寻觅者张望到的侧脸上，带有着诸神从过去的狡黠之神脸上绝对无法想象到的某种神情。

然而短暂的惊讶却并没有在眼下那唯一一名旁观者的思绪中逗留得太久——就依照于如今抵达了岩山上的使者所怀有的了解：这名在数个日子以前才刚被受许解除了镣铐的神明，是暂且还未能自奥丁的口中获知到更多有关于从本该永恒的牢狱之灾中，将自身释放的缘由和讯息的。

但也或许正是不够充足的讯息诱发了头脑中诸多的思考。当后一秒钟降临时，仅是又往前靠近了一步的来访者便听见了清晰的话音从不远处的山岩上传来。

“他要我立刻从有限的魔力里找回些力量，我回答他‘那就非得有一把趁手的武器不可’。而他给了我这个……你来这里，是因为他反悔了，想要另给我些更好的什么？”

他看见打从晒着夕阳的山岩上朝向自己转过来的那一张面孔上带着笑容。可同是在这一张含笑的面孔上，不论红色的左眼还是蓝色的右眼，两只微微眯起的眼睛里却都不约而同地蕴含着某种正竭力忍受着耻辱的怒气。他感到自身前行的步伐被这丝紧盯的视线所困阻，因此不得不先行停下了脚步，略微地考虑起了此刻从自己口中究竟该道出一番怎样的措辞。

“只说对了一半，忧愁的神。确实是我们的神王让我来这里。而我现在来到这里，虽说无法给你带来另一把全新的武器，但或许能帮助你将不趁手的东西变得趁手。”

大约是缘于使用的措辞中敌意全无，故而为使者所面对的那名神明面孔上残留的笑意又应声加深了许多，甚至变得疏于将讥讽之意从嘴角藏起，使得一柄握在其手中由整根植物削切成的枪最顶端晃动的枝条上，所有沐浴在暮色中的叶片也被染上了饱尝怒气的橙红。

“我本来还期待你能作出什么更加美妙的诗歌呢，克瓦希尔。”

“但它和现在的你相衬，不是吗？”被质疑者不急不缓地反驳着：“我想但凡看见过它与你的人，都会留有同样的感想。”

恰是出于正面回应了那一名身上同时勃发着深切的愤慨与深切忧郁的神，继而意识到从自己口中徐徐说出的话语里竟没带着任何一分嘲讽的意图，就连诉说者本身都为自己真诚的吐露感到了实乃奇妙。而或许是在又一番良久的对视后终于明白了这一点，加及对于状况怀有的理解在思绪中占据了上风，待到那怒气从眼眸中移开了片刻，曾经的诡计之神便再次凝望向了手里仍旧还生着叶片的槲寄生枪柄。

低低的自语声从侧身而坐者的口中传来。

“……他认为拿在我的手上才会相称，而我说不定也会给予他与之相称的后悔。”

便是紧接在一时抿紧的嘴角之后，洛基那对异色的双瞳又重新瞥看向了还站在原地的来访者，并且随即提起了手中的枪尖从山岩上迅敏的起身，就仿佛在曾被制裁者以惩戒的名义夺走了大部分的神力之后，如今也仍旧还有别的什么力量缠绕在这神明的身上，使其能够毫不迟疑地去展开行动一般。

“来这里看看，克瓦希尔。走近些看看吧，我需要你来作出评价，看看洛基是否已熟练地掌握了一件由奥丁亲手赐予的武器。”

由此一来，诗歌之神注意到怒气已经从眼前所见者的脸上消失了，此时在那幅面孔上残留下来的便只有浅浅的、令人琢磨不透的微笑。以至于本就有着驱使双腿走出到威严的宫殿外前来这里寻觅的职责在先，眼下加及了从言辞语态里听来就如同是一帖邀请般的话语在后，他的腿脚和视线是顺着二重附加在自己身上的命令再次不由自主地向山岩近处靠拢，只唯独与肢体分开运作的头脑在迈出头一步时，便自感涌入了一分难以言说的晕眩……而在那短暂的一瞬晕眩过后，重新维持住了自己脚下步伐的平稳，又继续向前走去的诗歌之神便明白到了造就自己心中这一片刻混乱的实质：

就还在前一秒钟里，打从那抹显得轻快且游刃有余的笑容上，自己几乎是误以为一阵早在无尽的黄昏降临之前便深深融入于了光焰之中的影子，将要再度从那块凸起的山岩上升起。

可一时的晕眩与混乱，都到底只是过去强烈的记忆和残留印象给人带来的错觉而已。

边用所知的现实安慰着现在的自己，他往前走去，并且此后也的的确确地在见识着一名过往的狡诈之神手中那凭借一枝槲寄生所施展的一系列有限的法术前后，都没有让自己的心中再产生过一丝的动摇或犹豫。

而所有按照邀约从此刻已残留下了魔力缺口的身躯中施展出来的有限法术，则不消半个钟头便已演示尽了。

他看着那已然显得劳累的神明凭靠在枪尖插入地面的槲寄生上稍作喘息，微微开合的口中却无比清晰地传来了这样一番低叹：

“……——这下子，我们就都互赠过与彼此相衬的武器了……”

并未对于对方口中这一切实的阐述去多加以猜疑，默然地依照职责将监督对象当前的状况暗记于心的他，是在稍一沉思后又另起头来开口道：

“你已向我展示了武器和法术，但你还没有向我展示你现在的住处呢，洛基。”

当甫一从遭受关押的牢狱中脱身后，那本性里心高气傲的狡黠者是自然不愿在瓦尔哈拉内久留的。只是据监督者所知，这名诡计之神似乎也未曾回到过往为他人所知晓的那间住所里去。

就在他的提醒之下，应声扬起了线条纤细的脖颈，洛基浅色的面颊和泛银的发梢是在后一瞬间朝向了与残存天际的一线暮色相同的方向。

“不算太远，就在岩山的另一边。”

便是在此时，仿佛是有所改变的低垂视角也带动着改变了情绪，这位疲劳的诡计之神默默地找回了一丝笑容与说玩笑话的精力，无声抬起的双眼注视着干燥的山顶空气映出了那些已经在徐徐暗淡的天空中早亮起的星辰。

“真是遗憾，如果是在过去，我还能给你表演如何在半空中跳支舞呢。但如今失去了惯用神器的我再不能飞着回去了。所以就让我们友好地并肩走过去吧。”

意识到自身放远的视野中也同样及时找寻着了星辰下方那一条通往庇荫处的小道，诗歌之神故而安静又友好地点了一下头。只是另存在于他头脑中无言的考虑却并不那么迟缓而温吞，促使他即刻便达成了一些别的结论：不论异色的眼瞳如何在暗淡光线的渲染下努力彰显出一种不甚在乎的神色，看来曾为洛基所有的那一双可视为神器看待的飞行之靴，如今已伴随着从身上剥夺的神力一起遗失了。

他暗自进行着如上的判断，但转瞬间又不免要为自己现有的判断继续补充上后续的说辞：然而那一根正被其拿在手上的枝条，却不啻为是一件全新的神器——

要知道这可是谨慎地掌控着分寸，坦然地释放出了部分曾被吸入冈格尼尔中的魔力，所日夜孕育出的奇迹。也许亦是出于汲取尽了那凝视着它抽枝发芽、拔地而起的殷红眼眸中涌现出的某种比酒浆都还要更为浓稠的深意，才让一株天性本该弯曲缠绕的植物能够生长得如此笔直有力。

这必然是无法经由纯粹的仇视来做到的，诗歌之神这样想，但他自然不会去多加向他人提起自己的这一观点：对于手握住一柄槲寄生枪行走在暮色之中的失意者绝不会——而对于这一切深意的孕育者，这名职责有限的使者自然也不会在王座面前，将超出自身职务之外的事情涉足多提起半句。

他是在又历经了七次暮色的入夜后，再次抵达了多门庭的宫殿。待到重又屈身于至高王座前行过一礼后，这名暂且归来的领命者便接受了那从身前高处传来的神王的询问。

“你将为我带来怎样的消息，克瓦希尔？”

映入抬起眼眸中的，是一副这世间恐怕没有一句诗歌能够吟咏出的令人深感哀凄的面色；似乎自他走后，这名独自端坐于王座上的询问者还未曾入眠过。被呼唤者是极为明敏地察觉到了这一点的。而这察觉又将会化为话语上的简洁，使他在往后开口的头一句回答中使用了自身揣度出的最为精炼的概括，寄希望于这一名同样正坐享忧愁的神祇能够尽快听见自己带来的消息。

“一则喜讯。经由从七轮日升到七轮日落的反复练习，他如您所期待地重新掌握了精妙的法术与枪术。从那诡计之神的身体与精神上，我看不见一丝不应有的破绽。”

在神王的面前，这名诗歌之神念诵着一则发自心底的判断，以至于从那平稳的阐述中竟夹杂着一丝如朗诵短诗般的轻快。

或许是受了这自然而然的轻快的感染，打从听闻见了那远在宫殿之外的岩山上徘徊的诡计之神不论体貌或精神都已被监督者给予了好的评定，当奥丁再开口提到洛基时，自那副原先犹如一轮月亮般苍白地悬挂在王座上的面容所展露出的神色，也不可思议地从悲怆的阴影中解脱，为某种看似平淡的神色所笼罩。

“你认为他准备好了吗？”

那询问者的身躯微微前探。

“我认为，他无论如何都是能够胜任您的指派的。”

“如果你认为时候到了，我会派信使给他送去该他知道的一切。而你想必也已经知晓了该知晓的一切，明晰了自己该如何为这一计划尽力。”

徐徐地从王座上传来的话音，似乎预示着一直在暗中井然布置着的计划，至此将被推进到一个新的阶段。

而在此一时刻，比起经由神王口中道出的话语去捕风捉影地质疑在这一新的阶段中或可能存在于自身与他人之间讯息量上的差异，他是从这一席话中轻松地知晓到了自己的职务还将被受许继续。对此，他没有感到不快。也许是与监管者的相处之间亦的确没有发生任何不快之故——在奥丁的面前，他暂且这样思考着，继而把注意力重新集中回了那理应继续的听取上。

“无需怀疑，我的使者。现正由你所监督的我那一名从牢狱中解放的义兄弟，我所仍旧需要的，就只不过是他重见天日的狡黠天性。而他的力量，自然已经不像过去那样能共他随心所欲了。”

这正是一番没有错误可指摘的事实。只是就在这一番正确的说辞下，座下的诗歌之神却眼见着一种本来显得积极的态度竟越发地从诉说者渐渐藏入阴影中的面孔上，与重新后仰的身躯一同压缩回了苍白的原貌。

“——他要想干成什么事，就非得依赖你们不可……而你们也曾向着冈格尼尔宣誓了将永远听命于我的忠诚。”

仿佛无比深浓的暗夜骤然而至在瓦尔哈拉威严的殿堂之内，使得那暂且为一层夜色之影所笼罩的王座中传来的声响，转而变得愈发地衬托出了其手边那一柄深没入岩石台座内的神枪。随即，就有如同回应一般，当听命者的视野其余各处都陷入了一重静谧的幽暗，便唯有那一柄神枪上的卢恩文字反射着夜幕中稀疏的光亮，并且用这光亮朗照着自身所代表的绝对。

在这绝对的光亮下，他服从地低垂下头。

“……这就对了。我命你在从我这里离开后，再回到他的身边去。并自行商议、揣测出便于自身展开行动的种种手段和方法。但你们做这些事时要尽快，且绝对不该忘记何时推进计划的决定权，始终都掌握在我的手上。”

便是伴随由淡薄的语气融汇成的谈吐，那一层颓然笼罩在苍白面孔上的阴暗渐渐地散去了些许。

且是在后一刻的一次眨眼之间，就又有擅于抓住空隙的星光如见缝插针般悄悄地游走了回来，相伴着重新散布于了至高王座的左右两侧，让结束了致礼的使者抬起的眼眸之中能再次有一副清晰的景象彻底地展现于他张望的视界里。

他专注地看着那边诉说出吩咐的话语，边动用面孔上那一只睁开的右眼眺望向远方的奥丁。看着神王的脸上犹如想要透过瓦尔哈拉内全部五百四十扇的门扉，亲自凝视见宫殿之外无边夜色的那一副神情。而当流转的思绪中被根植入了此情此景，身为使者的他便自然而然地感受到了此刻奥丁投出的眼色，是绝不像其此前的用词那般饱含轻视的。

因此再不待启明星将残剩下的夜色全盘一扫而空，未曾于任何一扇连接着光与影的门扉前多加滞留的诗歌之神，又赶超过了第二日即将升起在天际的晨曦，先一步地回到了岩山脚下的那一条小道上，并于日光朗照的山顶上照旧和那一名接受了自己监督的对象一起在山岩旁展开了掌控力量的练习。

当日属于白昼的时光在不自觉间便飞逝而过，而参与训练者在应当如何掌握现有魔力的分寸上已获得了旁人可见与自身可感的熟练，从槲寄生枪尖施展出来的有限法术也都逐一变得精妙了起来，以至于在升起了暮色的归途之中，吹着渐起的晚风，照例并肩而行的两名神明都有的是闲谈的精力。

“在你亲自去往他身边时，我也收到了他那两只乌鸦送来的信。”

边以单手将握着的武器灵巧地收在身后，开启了话题的一方任由自身的面颊上沾染着一层从天而落的红色夕照，但打从口中说出的话语却着实不像这暖色的霞光般无伤大雅。

“为了设法给自己的计划铺路，企图夺取另一次元神祇的力量——……我可不知道在餐桌上只满足于饮酒的奥丁，在过去能有这么大的食量。”

谨慎地听取着由诡计之神透露出的一部分存在于神王口信上的讯息，同时也正是缘于听出了洛基暗藏在话中的质疑，这名神王的使者因而耐心地回答道：

“想必是长期的牢狱之刑让你起了错觉……或许长久的辛劳疲惫让他在表面上显得有所改变，但内在依然是我们的奥丁。”

恰是在真切地开口说出这一番话时，他感到了自身所持有的某种坚固的信念，还依然坚牢地存在于自己的心胸；倘若将其谱写成诗篇，那必然将是一首长诗：于燃烧着天与地的黄昏之下那一场决定命运的战斗，诸神面对命运要他们经历的一切表现出了毫无畏惧的英勇，并且凭借这沸腾血液的英勇奋战扭转了预言中将要通往终结的道路——这是事实。但凡在场的诸神，从那吹响号角的到勒紧缰绳的，甚至于在预言的光景真正降临前始终维持着将信将疑、仅是应和约出征的，任谁的眼眸中都不可能不烙印下手握冈格尼尔的奥丁亲临头阵奋战的景象，且由此鼓起紧随在后的勇气。

故而他自知于说出口的这一句话比之回答，实则更接近一则反驳。而将这一反驳原原本本地听进了耳中的对方，也没有从面容上多表露出一丝的怒意，只是将眼神从自己的身上移开，向着稍远一些的地方投了过去，接着不知为何地笑了笑：

“既然你这样说……那么，或许你能告诉在牢狱里和世间脱节已久的我——那是什么？”

他是于此意识到了对方不再多有追问下去的打算。而且在一时之间，亦着实难以理解洛基口中突然转变的询问到底是基于什么缘由。但等到再仰首顺着同行者的所指看去，眼神敏锐的他便也同样看见了那些暮色之下摇曳的影子——浸透在空气中仿佛就在那里，又哪处都不在……

那就仅不过是一团团纯粹的魔力所凝聚成的结晶，将时而如鸟兽、时而如巨人的模糊身形自某处投影在阿斯加德的空气中。难怪过去任谁也不曾注意到它们，而它们的存在于此刻也依旧犹如是暮色下的幻影——提醒着所见者，此亦乃往昔的黄昏在世间残留下的诸多后遗症之一，并且尚未作为新的梦魇题材游走进瓦尔哈拉的内部去。

“不仅闭口不言，你为什么甚至站住不动了呢，克瓦希尔？难道此情此景让你想要作诗吗？”

“不，只是对着一个经你提醒才找寻到的未知新发现，感到有所灵光一现。”

“真是凑巧，我也一样。”

走在身边长于设计的神，带着正揣测着什么的微笑神情，向着同样将智慧挂在额间的神明说道：

“就让我们互相提点一下吧，克瓦希尔。我已看明白了，这些东西——它们几乎是用纯粹的魔力作成的。这意味着它们或许在任何一片有魔力的地方都能自行繁衍、生生不息……”

而紧接在洛基的话音后头，他补充着：

“只要我们将自己的魔力注入它们，想必就能让它们暧昧的形体现行，或许也能从某种程度上控制住它们的行为、让它们变得能供我们所差遣。”

“——为什么不试试呢？用魔力捕捉它们的存在对你我而言不会比当场编织一张网更难的。”

一个能够获得彼此赞同的尝试，便是在诡计之神一声轻快的提议下就此展开。就以所在的山道两侧作为了两片相对的场地，聪慧的神明们很快就各自实行起了互不干涉的实验。只不过一系列打从尝试起初便频频遭遇到的困难，几乎是即刻就向实验者们证实了这番由一句突发奇想的提议所引发的实验，的确是一桩需得掌握住诸多要领的活儿。

就在实验展开后尚还不出数分钟，作为应邀参与的一方，他已可以明白到现阶段自身遇上的难点究竟是出于什么了：无法正确捕捉着想要捕捉到的目标，以至于平白浪费的魔力全都散落进了暮色的空气中，最终只得落得尽数化为附着在山岩与大地上细尘的下场。

再度屏息调整起了自指尖散布出来的魔力的朝向，只可惜收获的成果依然欠佳，便是在这一时点里，为诗歌之神所切身感受到的深刻困难和浅浅弥漫于心头的挫败感也变得自不用多提。他听见耳边响起了一声长长的吐息，但又很快意识到了这声叹息并非是出自于自己的口中。

“这不对，我们最好增强些效率。”

看来面对于眼前遭遇上的麻烦，痛悟自身欠缺灵巧似乎是彼此共同的感受。

抬眼瞥看着从一簇投影前抽身退开了一步的洛基，在让出完整的位置给予自己的同时也将纤细的手指搭在了下巴上，只一门心思地驻足于稍远处进行着不语的观察。

故而不多去追问对方现阶段具有的感想，他仅是颇为默契地继续着自己针对于实验目标的种种尝试，直到听见了从此前发出叹息的嘴唇里终于再度道出了话音：

“……我好像看明白了，克瓦希尔，按照我所说的试试看如何？”

再不等同行者从口头上作出什么回应，狡黠的神明已率先低语着从旁给出了指点。而这能为人所听闻见的指点之细致，无疑是证明了指点者先前一番观察的仔细；就于这细致的指点下，本亦善于寻找规律的受指点者也在不出片刻间便察觉到了魔力的注入渐渐变得灵巧，并且眼见着所有流出的魔力不再无谓四散：

便是以一次扬手作为分界线，那些展现在控制者的眼前幻影蓦地开始真切的现形，展露出了世间赋予了它们的真实面貌。而待到取得了这番最初的成果，有了些心得的控制者又继而将意识附加在了自己的魔力上，使得那些现形的存在最终得以于魔力的控制之下按照他的意愿飞腾在天上或行走在地面……

倘若有心去加以归算，这一种控制神秘幻影的方法，理应当被视作是两名一同协力的神明所共享有的发现。

在一次深呼吸后截断了自身魔力的供给，谨慎地确认过了那些一旦缺乏现身基础，便会自行重新溶入进空气中的存在已再度变得飘忽不定地不至于伤害到任何人后，擦去了渗出额角的汗珠，明白了想要独自熟练掌握这门技巧就还得多加练习的他，随即颇为恳切地开口说道：

“知道这些，奥丁会高兴的。”

“也但愿我的力量要做这些是够用的……”

那名同行者于默然回身之际，听见了洛基的喃喃自语。随后又见这仿若正判断着什么的神明在渐渐西沉的日光中，收敛起了前一刻正端详打量着自身收拢指尖的视线，紧接着与张开的嘴唇一齐转移向了一个由此衍生出来的新话题——或者说，是重新移回到了此前被无意中的有益发现所打断的那个话题上。

“他让我假扮成一名‘半神’以接近那些别处的神呢。看来他没有忘记我相当善于乔装自己，改头换面成另外一件和自己全然不同的东西。”

“我们……由奥丁亲自定下的人选也会跟随着你。力量与现在的你大体相似的我们，会压抑自己的神力潜伏在某处，在必要的时候出面为你提供帮助。”

假装未能察觉到这番话里套话的说辞之中掩藏有的抱怨的实质，依然肩挑有传递消息之职责的使者作出了这样的回答。

他看见洛基饶有趣味地拿视线盯住了自己，然后提出了问询。

“你为什么要对我这么友好呢，克瓦希尔？你的所作所为、你所表现出来的态度，不止是对他命令的服从。难道你对这个曾‘正面’见识过他英勇的我，没有一丝恨意？”

“人对于过往的预言和已然扭转的命运，以及从扭转的命运中获救的族人，还能存有什么恨意呢？”

他确认对方是的确听见了自己的这一句答复，可没有再多出声给出什么回答，只是照旧看着自己，然后有些延迟地露出了依然没有破绽的笑容。这极富有技巧性的神色变化，当然是足以使人的感官为之晕眩的。也就理所当然地让答复者直到又与同行者彼此并肩走出了足有数步远以后，才更为强烈的意识到了自己道出口的合乎情理的回答，或许会给对方——那在折断了树根的世界树颓然倾塌后，被黄昏所吞没消失于地平的一族在阿斯加德仅存的遗留者，造成怎样强大的刺激。

以至于使得其后为他所听见的、再度从暮色中传来的音色，也变得带上了一丝符合于入眼黯淡色泽的沙哑。

“看来这就是奥丁之所以派你来我这里的原因。”

“看来你已经有了一个看法。”

“——因为你曾不吝啬于使用自己的聪明才智抓住过我一次，赶在天黑之前……就算我改头换面成另外一件和自己全然不同的东西。”

“也许……或许更是因为我知晓于该如何在必要时，与其他和我们想法相异的神祇尽量保持友好的相处呢？”

于一阵迫近的晚风之下，他不得不对于这一结论施以了一句应付的作答，然而却早在说出口前便打从心底里地认定了这个答案恐怕是既不能满足自己，也不能满足于那一个现已然将头扭回进了暮色之中去的，得出了结论的人。

而在此之上，更知晓于那一名在与自己进行着讨论的话题里别过头去的狡黠者，此刻为一双凝视着迢迢之远处的眼眸中所映照出来的，应当正是一副已经不愿多去亲眼相见的面孔。这掩藏起的神色让他回忆起了在至高王座前的所见所闻；两相重叠的见闻，又似乎无声地宣告着时至今日，那两副只愿在想象中互相凝视的面孔，也依旧存在着对彼此而言不可取代的意义……

任凭头脑中满含着思绪，这一名思考者竭力地考虑着自己所能够考虑的一切。但在最后，打从真正传来的低语声中，却只到底是一声可有可无的感慨钻进了倾听者的耳膜：

“……——这听来的确很像是他会做的事。”

于听闻见之际，他也向着正从岩山的这头逐渐下沉到遥远地平线外的深红夕阳投去了视线，仿佛想要自眼见着的落差之中，体会到某种宛如诗歌般的魅力。

而那一个犹如沉浸于黎明降临前的最后一丝夜色里、静待着破晓般的时日，由此也转瞬间便近在了眼前。近得似乎可以在抬眼间便张望见：

那是由响彻整片阿斯加德的号角声所选定的一个日落。

作为已到时日的象征，从瓦尔哈拉内飞出的乌鸦用金色的喙给站在岩山上倾听号角声的神明捎来了神王的亲口信——这独一无二的特权对待，无疑只属于现今独一无二的计划执行者；而在抵达的乌鸦面前，亦是任谁也没法说那狡黠的执行者在时至此刻还没能做好前往执行那一伟大计划的准备。

沉默地站立于起风的山岩旁，诗歌之神看着已然穿上了伪装、显得像模像样的洛基：

缘于早已看清了自身在计划中所处的位置，如今诡计之神那引人注目的异色双瞳已为一顶打造精细的头盔所压下的一缕额发遮挡住了一半。当旁观者再看不见这张面孔左侧那一只与他的义兄弟同为殷红色的眼睛，无声息地从剩余睁大的那一只蓝色眼眸之中显现出来的，竟是一股截然不同于往日狡黠之气质的、极易于博得他人信赖和好感的纯粹。

而或许是与染作了金色的发梢相得益彰，为此名执行者全身所穿着的那一套不同于阿斯加德诸神的衣装，不知为何也让人无端记起了海滨平原上属于夏日里的宝贵风景。

诡计之神以不急不缓的步伐走下了岩山，继而在既是监督者、也是协力者的陪同下，沿着脚下所踏的道路穿越了宫殿中穿梭着风声的门扉，笔直地抵达了至高王座的跟前。不带有一丝迟疑，那手握一柄槲寄生枪的乔装者与其他诸神一同分毫不差地抬起手腕按在了胸前，面向着瓦尔哈拉内的至高神明行了一临别礼。

就在落后于主角一步的距离上，终于卸下了监督之职责的使者亦在奥丁的见证下，与其他被拣选的诸神一同并排而站。眼见着扩散的光亮和阴影各自占据着视野的一隅，他的脑海里保持着对眼前彼此制衡之情景不加以多思多想所营造的平静，凝望着从渐渐扩展开的空间裂口中溢出的强光冲散了日落后的阴暗。

时候终究是到了。

握拳于胸前的或将远行者听闻见了自宫殿之外响起了催人出征的号角，听来久违而令人神经绷紧。

垂下了手腕熟练地跟在一束背影的带领下迈开了步伐，不断地往前走着、向前进着。而在真正跃入世界与世界之间相连通之缝隙内的前一秒，以绷紧的精神抵御着脑海中自在穿行的过往幻象，运筹间便有某种祝愿融入了他此一刻的考虑里：颓败的阴影和虚无的光焰都终将远去——

点缀在挥去暮色徒添月影的万千星辰之间，贯穿在降下晨露引来日光的曦晖云霞之中。命运的源头遥无止境，所向的尽头亦无可寻觅。但本应呈现出的波折却的的确确是已被抚平。

边体会着自肺腑中吟咏出万千句诗歌的冲动，他突然地为长久以来凭借自己或凭借其余诸神都做不到的某一件难事而感到了深切的遗憾；并且亦是出于深切地理解了自身所有的限制，他也就彻底明白了自己甘愿于将超脱出命令和职务的期待，寄托在洛基这一存在上的原因：如果诸神已经夺回了属于他们的永恒，那就应当设法将昔日恐惧的阴影长久的扫去、永恒的扫去……

但凡站立于现在的，任谁的手脚都系着从过去连接往未来的丝线，无可避免地在一张举目远眺的面容上镌刻着书写命运的字母。故而只此一次，就让身临其境者寄希望于眼前的这一次挑战，能够为已然扭转往他处的未来那副仍旧苍白着的面颊染上本应有的血色吧。

就在已然改变的命运下。

 

—FIN—


End file.
